zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Alchymie
Alchymie je jedním ze základních prvků PC hry Zaklínač a tvoří neoddělitelnou činnost zaklínačské profese. Míra nutnosti užití alchymie závisí na Vámi zvolené obtížnosti. Jestli jste si vybrali lehkou, tak alchymii nemusíte téměř použít, zatímco na těžké se bez ní neobejdete. Ovšem užití např. vhodného lektvaru v pravou chvíli může ovlivnit celý průběh boje a Vám zachránit život, proto se vyplatí alchymistické umění ovládat. Lektvary, oleje či petardy můžete vyrábět pouze při meditaci. Recepty Všechny alchymistické výtvory vycházejí z receptů. Tyto recepty se obecně objevují ve formě svitků, některé jsou získané ústním podáním. Svitky lze zakoupit, nalézt, nebo získat jako odměnu za poskytnuté služby. Přísady Směsi (lektvary, oleje a petardy) jsou vytvořeny kombinací vybraných ingrediencí, mezi které patří rostlinné, živočišné a minerální přísady s médiem, které slouží jako alchymistický základ. Základ určuje typ směsi, která se má vytvořit. Alkohol je základem pro lektvary, tuk se používá pro oleje a černý prach slouží jako základ pro výrobu petard. *'Rostlinné přísady:' okvětní lístky, listy a kořeny je možné získat přímo z rostlin za předpokladu, že Geralt získal bylinářské schopnosti a zná alchymistické použití dané rostliny (např. když si o tom přečte knihu). *'Živočišné přísady:' po porážce nestvůry může Geralt získat složky z její mrtvoly, pokud zná alchymistické použití těchto částí těla (přečetl knihu o dotyčné bestii). *'Minerální přísady:' jsou k dispozici v alchymistických obchodech, lze je zakoupit bez speciálních dovedností nebo znalostí, ale mohou být poměrně drahé. Primární substance Jsou obsaženy ve všech ingrediencích použitelných pro alchymii v PC hře Zaklínač. Na základě receptů je z nich možné namíchat různé elixíry, oleje a bomby. Některé ingredience obsahují i sekundární substance, které se mohou hodit při výrobě elixírů. Mějme na paměti, že k výrobě elixíru je zapotřebí alkohol, k výrobě nátěru na meč tuk a k výrobě bomby výbušný prach. (Pokud není k dispozici kvalitní alkohol, stačí si vyrobit z podřadného alkoholu Bílého racka - alkohol té nejvyšší kvality. Pro výrobu všech elixírů, olejů i bomb je zapotřebí klid - meditace.) Sekundární substance Jistě jste si všimli, že u některých ingrediencí jsou dvě substance. Ta spodní (druhá) je takzvaná dodatečná substance. V případě, že namícháte lektvar, kde budou všechny dodatečné substance stejné, váš lektvar bude mít nejen očekávaný účinek, ale i účinek bonusový. Typ bonusového účinku závisí na zvoleném typu dodatečných substancí. Ty však existují pouze ve třech formách: :* Albedo - Snižuje toxicitu všech elixírů o jeden stupeň. :* Nigredo - Zvyšuje způsobovaná zranění. :* Rubedo - Urychluje regeneraci zdraví. Unikátní přísady Umožňují výrobu mutagenních elixírů, které mění (k lepšímu) organismus zaklínače. Směsi Jak namíchat směs: Potřebujete několik zásadních věcí - základ (viz výše), ingredience, recept a místo na meditaci. Ingredience použitelné v alchymii se vyskytují prakticky všude kolem Vás, ovšem musíte je znát, což znamená, že pro sbírání rostlin musíte mít schopnost bylinkářství a o konkrétní rostlině se dozvědět z knih, které se nazývají herbáře. Podobné platí i o ingrediencích z nestvůr. Musíte mít schopnost stahování zvěře (získáté téměř na začátku hry) a o nestvůře se dozvědět z knihy, kde je i napsáno, jaká její část může být v alchymii k užitku. Jednotlivé přísady by byly na nic, kdyby neobsahovaly různé substance. Tyto substance jsou vlastně základnímy kameny alchymie. Existuje jich šest druhů: '' Vitriol, '' Hydragenum, '' Rebis, '' Aether, '' Quebrith, '' Vermilion. Každá z nich je charakteristicky zbarvená. Můžete si je představit jako kameny. Nyní si musíme povědět o receptech. Pokud nehodláte experimentovat, tak se vyplatí znát recept. Ten se naučíte tak, že vám ho buď někdo řekne nebo si ho u někoho koupíte. Teď, když už víte, jak na ingredience a recepty, zbývá již jen najít místo k meditaci a přejít do panelu alchymie. Zde máte na levé straně seznam receptů, které znáte a napravo je váš inventář. Stačí jednoduše kliknout na recept či přesunout ingerdience ručně a stisknout smíchat. A lektvar, olej či petarda jsou hotovy. ''' Elixíry Schopnost vytváření lektvarů získáte témeř na začátku hry. Základní složkou lektvarů je alkohol. Čím silnější je alkohol, tím více ingrediencí v něm můžete rozpustit a tím složitější lektvar můžete vytvořit. Někdy můžeme místo alkoholu použít silný bylinný odvar jako je např. Bílý racek. Lektvary můžeme dále rozdělit na mutagenní a ty ostatní. Mutagenní přidávají na trvalo nějakou schopnost. Jejich ingredience se často obsahují různé tkáně z hrozivých a nebezpečných nestvůr. Oleje Jejich základem je zvířecí tuk, například husí sádlo. Oleje aplikované na čepel vašeho zaklínačské mečeměce, vám po určitou dobu pomohou zraňovat konkrétní druh nepřátel. Některé pomáhají zraňovat přeludy, jiné upíry, atp. Schopnost přípravy olejů můžete získat investicí talentu v položce inteligence. Petardy ''' Nejsou vynálezem zaklínačů, nýbrž zerrikánských mágů. Zaklínači si pouze umění těchto směsí osvojili a nyní je využívají v boji. Základem jsou různé druhy prachu. Experimentování Herní systém dává prostor k experimentování v alchymii. Jak to vypadá v praxi? Vyberete základ (např. alkohol) a následně přidáváte ingredience podle vašeho uvážení. Máte určitou naději, že objevíte recept dříve než jej ve hře získáte, ale také můžete složky zbytečně vypotřebovat nebo se lektvarem otrávit. Taková malá pomoc pro vás, abyste se ihned neotrávili - všechny špatné lektvary mají v inventáři popisek nepovedený lektvar. Toxicita Alchymie Vás může zabít a to bez jakéhokoliv problému. Jenom to nesmíte s elixíry přehánět. Většina lektvarů je pro Vás alespoň minimálně toxická. Kolik máte v těle toxinů můžete pozorovat na třetím ukazateli - tom zeleném. Překročí-li počet toxinů hranici 50%, začnou se projevovat nepříjemné vedlejší účinky. Jestli dosáhnou toxiny hranice 100%, zemřete. Chcete-li se jedovatých toxinů zbavit, můžete meditovat nebo vypít lektvar bílý med, který odstraní veškeré toxiny a zároveň účinky lektvarů. Knihy o alchymii *Ain Soph Aur *Dvojitý Alzurův kříž *Kniha mága z věže *Poznámky z experimentů *Transmutace a metamorfózy *Základy alchymie Video thumb|480px|left en:Alchemy at a Glance Category:Alchymie